Final Fantasy Tactics characters/Gallery
This is a gallery of portraits that appear in Final Fantasy Tactics. It includes every portrait found within the game's data, including dummied out portraits, and the new portraits found in Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. Playable characters Special units FFT Ramza Beoulve Ch1 Portrait.png|Ramza Beoulve (Chapter 1) FFT Ramza Beoulve Ch2&3 Portrait.png|Ramza Beoulve (Chapter 2 & 3) FFT Ramza Beoulve Ch4 Portrait.png|Ramza Beoulve (Chapter 4) FFT Mustadio Bunansa Portrait.png|Mustadio Bunansa FFT Agrias Oaks Portrait.png|Agrias Oaks FFT Rapha Galthena Portrait.png|Rapha Galthena FFT Marach Galthena Portrait.png|Marach Galthena FFT Cidolfus Orlandeau Portrait.png|Count Cidolfus Orlandeau FFT Meliadoul Tengille Portrait.png|Meliadoul Tengille FFT Beowulf Cadmus Portrait.png|Beowulf Cadmus FFT Holy Dragon Portrait.png|Reis (Holy Dragon) FFT Reis Duelar Portrait.png|Reis Duelar FFT Automaton Portrait.png|Construct 8 FFT Cloud Strife Portrait.png|Cloud Strife FFT Byblos Portrait.png|Byblos FFT Luso Portrait.png|Luso Clemens FFT Balthier Portrait.png|Balthier Guests FFT Delita Heiral Squire Portrait.png|Delita Heiral (Squire) FFT Delita Heiral Holy Knight Portrait.png|Delita Heiral (Holy Knight) FFT Argath Thadalfus Portrait.png|Argath Thadalfus FFT Goffard Gaffgarion Portrait.png|Goffard Gaffgarion FFT Ovelia Atkascha Portrait.png|Princess Ovelia Atkascha FFT Alma Beoulve Portrait.png|Alma Beoulve FFT Orran Durai Portrait.png|Orran Durai Generic units FFT Squire Male Portrait.png|Male Squire FFT Squire Female Portrait.png|Female Squire FFT Chemist Male Portrait.png|Male Chemist FFT Chemist Female Portrait.png|Female Chemist FFT Knight Male Portrait.png|Male Knight FFT Knight Female Portrait.png|Female Knight FFT Archer Male Portrait.png|Male Archer FFT Archer Female Portrait.png|Female Archer FFT White Mage Male Portrait.png|Male White Mage FFT White Mage Female Portrait.png|Female White Mage FFT Black Mage Male Portrait.png|Male Black Mage FFT Black Mage Female Portrait.png|Female Black Mage FFT Monk Male Portrait.png|Male Monk FFT Monk Female Portrait.png|Female Monk FFT Thief Male Portrait.png|Male Thief FFT Thief Female Portrait.png|Female Thief FFT Mystic Male Portrait.png|Male Mystic FFT Mystic Female Portrait.png|Female Mystic FFT Time Mage Male Portrait.png|Male Time Mage FFT Time Mage Female Portrait.png|Female Time Mage FFT Geomancer Male Portrait.png|Male Geomancer FFT Geomancer Female Portrait.png|Female Geomancer FFT Dragoon Male Portrait.png|Male Dragoon FFT Dragoon Female Portrait.png|Female Dragoon FFT Orator Male Portrait.png|Male Orator FFT Orator Female Portrait.png|Female Orator FFT Summoner Male Portrait.png|Male Summoner FFT Summoner Female Portrait.png|Female Summoner FFT Samurai Male Portrait.png|Male Samurai FFT Samurai Female Portrait.png|Female Samurai FFT Ninja Male Portrait.png|Male Ninja FFT Ninja Female Portrait.png|Female Ninja FFT Arithmetician Male Portrait.png|Male Arithmetician FFT Arithmetician Female Portrait.png|Female Arithmetician FFT Bard Male Portrait.png|Male Bard FFT Dancer Female Portrait.png|Female Dancer FFT Mime Male Portrait.png|Male Mime FFT Mime Female Portrait.png|Female Mime FFT Dark Knight Male Portrait.png|Male Dark Knight FFT Dark Knight Female Portrait.png|Female Dark Knight FFT Onion Knight Male Portrait.png|Male Onion Knight FFT Onion Knight Female Portrait.png|Female Onion Knight Special generic units FFT Unique Squire 1.png|1st unique Squire FFT Unique Squire 2.png|2nd unique Squire FFT Knight Male Hurt Portrait.png|Male Knight (wounded) FFT Unique Monk Male Portrait.png|Unique Monk FFT Unique Thief Male Portrait.png|Unique Thief FFT Unique Orator Male Portrait.png|Unique Orator FFT Unique Ninja Male Portrait.png|Unique Ninja Monsters FFT Chocobo Portrait.png|Chocobo FFT Black Chocobo Portrait.png|Black Chocobo FFT Red Chocobo Portrait.png|Red Chocobo FFT Goblin Portrait.png|Goblin FFT Black Goblin Portrait.png|Black Goblin FFT Gobbledygook Portrait.png|Gobbledygook FFT Bomb Portrait.png|Bomb FFT Grenade Portrait.png|Grenade FFT Exploder Portrait.png|Exploder FFT Red Panther Portrait.png|Red Panther FFT Coeurl Portrait.png|Coeurl FFT Vampire Cat Portrait.png|Vampire Cat FFT Piscodaemon Portrait.png|Piscodaemon FFT Squidraken Portrait.png|Squidraken FFT Mindflayer Portrait.png|Mindflayer FFT Skeleton Portrait.png|Skeleton FFT Bonesnatch Portrait.png|Bonesnatch FFT Skeletal Fiend Portrait.png|Skeletal Fiend FFT Ghoul Portrait.png|Ghoul FFT Ghast Portrait.png|Ghast FFT Revenant Portrait.png|Revenant FFT Floating Eye Portrait.png|Floating Eye FFT Ahriman Portrait.png|Ahriman FFT Plague Horror Portrait.png|Plague Horror FFT Jura Aevis Portrait.png|Jura Aevis FFT Steelhawk Portrait.png|Steelhawk FFT Cockatrice Portrait.png|Cockatrice FFT Pig Portrait.png|Pig FFT Swine Portrait.png|Swine FFT Wild Boar Portrait.png|Wild Boar FFT Dryad Portrait.png|Dryad FFT Treant Portrait.png|Treant FFT Elder Treant Portrait.png|Elder Treant FFT Wisenkin Portrait.png|Wisenkin FFT Minotaur Portrait.png|Minotaur FFT Sekhret Portrait.png|Sekhret FFT Malboro Portrait.png|Malboro FFT Ochu Portrait.png|Ochu FFT Great Malboro Portrait.png|Great Malboro FFT Behemoth Portrait.png|Behemoth FFT Behemoth King Portrait.png|Behemoth King FFT Dark Behemoth Portrait.png|Dark Behemoth FFT Dragon Portrait.png|Dragon FFT Blue Dragon Portrait.png|Blue Dragon FFT Red Dragon Portrait.png|Red Dragon FFT Hydra Portrait.png|Hydra FFT Greater Hydra Portrait.png|Greater Hydra FFT Tiamat Portrait.png|Tiamat Non-playable characters Royalty FFT Ondoria Atkascha Portrait.png|King Ondoria Atkascha III FFT Louveria Atkascha Portrait.png|Queen Louveria Atkascha FFT Orinus Atkascha Portrait.png|Prince Orinus Atkascha Corpse Brigade FFT Wiegraf Folles Portrait 1.png|Wiegraf Folles FFT Gustav Margriff Portrait.png|Gustav Margriff FFT Milleuda Folles Portrait.png|Milleuda Folles FFT Gragoroth Levigne Portrait.png|Gragoroth Levigne Order of the Northern Sky FFT Barbaneth Beoulve Portrait.png|Barbaneth Beoulve FFT Dycedarg Beoulve Portrait.png|Dycedarg Beoulve FFT Zalbaag Beoulve Portrait 1.png|Zalbaag Beoulve FFT Bestrald Larg Portrait.png|Duke Bestrald Larg FFT Bestrald Larg Hurt Portrait.png|Duke Bestrald Larg (poisoned) FFT Messam Elmdore Portrait.png|Marquis Messam Elmdore FFT Darlavon Portrait.png|Master Darlavon Order of the Southern Sky FFT Druksmald Goltanna Portrait.png|Duke Druksmald Goltanna FFT Chancellor Glevanne Portrait.png|Chancellor Glevanne FFT Viscount Blanche Portrait.png|Viscount Blanche FFT Baron of Bolmina Portrait.png|Baron of Bolmina FFT Delita Heiral Ark Knight Portrait.png|Delita Heiral (Ark Knight) Church of Glabados FFT Simon Penn-Lachish Portrait.png|Simon Penn-Lachish FFT Alphonse Delacroix Portrait.png|Cardinal Alphonse Delacroix FFT Canne-Beurich Portrait.png|Bishop Canne-Beurich FFT Zalmour Lucianada Portrait.png|Confessor Zalmour Lucianada FFT Valmafra Lenande Portrait.png|Valmafra Lenande FFT Marcel Funebris Portrait.png|High Confessor Marcel Funebris FFT Bremondt Freitberg Portrait.png|Bremondt Freitberg FFT Dark Dragon Portrait.png|Bremondt (Dark Dragon) FFT Priest Portrait.png|Priest Knights Templar FFT Folmarv Tengille Portrait.png|Folmarv Tengille FFT Isilud Tengille Portrait.png|Isilud Tengille FFT Isilud Tengille Hurt Portrait.png|Isilud Tengille (wounded) FFT Wiegraf Folles Portrait 2.png|Wiegraf Folles FFT Barich Fendsor Portrait.png|Barich Fendsor FFT Loffrey Wodring Portrait.png|Loffrey Wodring FFT Cletienne Duroi Portrait.png|Cletienne Duroi Lucavi FFT Cúchulainn Portrait.png|Cúchulainn the Impure FFT Archaeodaemon Portrait.png|Archaeodaemon FFT Ultima Demon Portrait.png|Ultima Demon FFT Belias Portrait.png|Belias the Gigas FFT Celia Portrait.png|Celia FFT Lettie Portrait.png|Lettie FFT Reaver Portrait.png|Reaver FFT Deathknight Argath Portrait.png|Argath (Deathknight) FFT Zalera Portrait.png|Zalera the Death Seraph FFT Adrammelech Portrait.png|Adrammelech the Wroth FFT Zalbaag Beoulve Portrait 2.png|Zalbaag (zombie) FFT Elidibus Portrait.png|Elidibus the Legendary Wizard FFT Lucavi Elidibus Portrait.png|Elidibus the Serpentarius FFT Hashmal Portrait.png|Hashmal, Bringer of Order FFT Ajora Glabados Portrait.png|Ajora (possessed Alma) FFT Ultima Portrait 1.png|Ultima the High Seraph FFT Ultima Portrait 2.png|Ultima the Arch Seraph Minor characters FFT Arazlam Durai Portrait.png|Arazlam Durai FFT Aliste Rosenheim Portrait.png|Aliste Rosenheim FFT Tietra Heiral Portrait.png|Tietra Heiral FFT Goffard Gaffgarion Hooded Portrait.png|Executioner FFT Ludovich Baert Portrait.png|Ludovich Baert FFT Besrudio Bunansa Portrait.png|Besrudio Bunansa FFT Gerrith Barrington Portrait.png|Grand Duke Gerrith Barrington FFT Aerith Portrait.png|Aerith Other characters FFT Merchant Portrait.png|Merchant FFT Guildmaster Portrait.png|Guildmaster FFT Tradesman Portrait.png|Tradesman FFT Tavernmaster Portrait.png|Tavernmaster 10 Year Old Male.png|10-year-old male 10 Year Old Female.png|10-year-old female 20 Year Old Male.png|20-year-old male 20 Year Old Female.png|20-year-olm female 40 Year Old Male.png|40-year-old male 40 Year Old Female.png|40-year-old female 60 Year Old Male.png|60-year-old male 60 Year Old Female.png|60-year-old female FFT Male Mourner 1.png|1st male mourner FFT Male Mourner 2.png|2nd male mourner FFT Female Mourner 1.png|1st female mourner FFT Female Mourner 2.png|2nd female mourner Unused portraits FFT Ajora Portrait.png|Ajora Glabados FFT Priest No Hat Portrait.png|Priest with no hat. FFT Unused Portrait 1.png|1st unused portrait. FFT Unused Portrait 2.png|2nd unused portrait. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Character lists